Letterbomb
by Get Morbid
Summary: A oneshot about HermSev. Has peices of Green Day intertwined!Now, to most people they would seem a crazy pair, the ExHead of Slytherin and the queen of the Gryffindor Trio


**Letterbomb**

**_

* * *

_**

Nobody likes you, Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
HAVING FUN

Hermione Granger was not an idiot; in fact (as she liked to boast) she was the top witch of her year! And yet, though most people knew this, most treated her as if she knew nothing.

_**My heart is beating from me  
I am standing all alone  
Please call me only if you are coming home**_

But you must see, Hermione had thought she had found someone who respected her in the summer after sixth year. His name was Severus Snape. Now, to most people they would seem a crazy pair, the Ex-Head of Slytherin and the queen of the Gryffindor Trio. But that didn't stop them.

_**Waste another year flies by  
Waste a night or two  
You taught me how to live**_

When Severus came to Grimmluad Place, soon after the school year had end, everyone in the Order hated him. Harry had even tried to kill him (twice, Hermione would add.) But, he had said the Albus was in fact alive, and Hermione (her sweet kind soul) believed him. But, when Albus came back, the regret filled the house.

_**In the streets of shame  
Where you've lost your dreams in the rain  
There's no signs of hope  
The stems and seeds of the last of the dope**_

But, that is another story entirely. Hermione had taken a great liking to Severus, and as far as she knew, so had he. The two spent many nights alone speaking about anything, Hermione found Severus enjoyed philosophy, something they would stay up until morning debating about. The two were very the same, but very different. Hermione found that she opened up to him, let him in on most of her secrets, Severus was still a shuttered window.

_**There's a glow of light  
The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night  
Bearing gifts and trust  
The fixture in the city of lust**_

Two weeks before Hermione was to leave for her final year at Hogwarts, she came out. Her words were small and quiet, but to Severus they were loud, a loins roar. He too had found a small love for the know-it-all Gryffindor, and decided to blow on that flame. After that day, the two were inseparable. No one knew about the two, and no one would know,

**_What the hell's your name?  
What's your pleasure and whats your pain?  
Do you dream too much?  
Do you think what you need is a crutch?_**

Everyone living in the household noticed something different about the pair, but did not go any further that it was. Only Remus Lupin (bless his soul) had caught Hermione walking from Severus's room, looking disgruntled and suspicious. He began to believe in something between the two, but never pushed, and never truly found out.

_**In the crowd of pain. St. Jimmy comes without any shame  
He says "we're fucked up"  
But we're not the same  
And mom and dad are the ones you can blame**_

Hermione left for Hogwarts early one September morning, with a plan that Severus would come every other night at mid-night to see her. For McGonagall, it was to teach Hermione more advanced potions, but for Hermione and Severus, it was free time alone. For five moths, Severus came at mid-night and spent many hours with Hermione.

Hermione began to notice behavior differences in Severus one night when he arrived for their 'meeting' late. Then, the next time, not at all. Hermione sent him letters, and he spoke to her through them for two months. He had explained that her had left immediately for some country in South America, for Voldemort. Hermione forgave him, and left the past alone.

_**She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying**_

Then suddenly, Hermione stopped receiving letters from Severus, and he didn't respond to any she sent. Hermione kept sending him short letters, asking him to reply, for a month. She sobbed nightly. She missed him deeply, and missed his words, written or spoken. Everyone noticed a change in her attitude, she suddenly did not care about her schoolwork, her grades dropped.

_**Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore**_

**5 years later**

She's graduated now, her glamorous grade now bitter, and dark. She has no friends, and has taken the life of her lover. She does not know what happened to him. She searches constantly. She misses him, and can't take how she feels. Albus (the poor old man) told her he knew of Severus's life, and she writes him letters.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

**10 years later**

Hermione's sending out all her letters to Severus, all ten years worth. She has made up her mind, made a plan. She's writing the final one now. It's a goodbye letter. It'll be signed in her blood she's decided, so that her knows the pain she went through.

Here's her letter,

"Dear Severus,

This is the last time I'll bother you, as I figure you got sick of me when I was younger. I just want you to know that I loved you, well, I still love you. And I miss you, I'll miss you. Maybe, you'll miss me too, I doubt that though. I just, had hoped one day that you would come back, and take me in our arms and love me again. That's what kept me alive. But it's been ten years Severus, ten fucking years! Severus, you'll never feel as much pain as I have. So, that's why I'm leaving.

I'll see you in hell Sev.

Hermione Jane Granger"

_**Jimmy died today  
He blew his brains out into the bay  
In the state of mind it's my own private suicide**_

This was inspired by many Green day songs, (those are the songs in between each paragraph.) Songs used:

Home Coming

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Give me Novocain

Extraordinary Girl

R&R please!

XOXO,

HANNAH


End file.
